Realization Letter
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: Dear Fang, They shot you. They shot you, and now you’re dying. Can you hear me? I don’t know. Will you ever hear me again? No. Max writes a letter of what is going on while Fang is in a Pre-Coma state. Will feelings finally be realized? Two shot. Fax.
1. Realization Letter

Hello, fellow people. This is a random two-shot I came up with while in Social Studies class. Why in S.S, you ask? Because I'm a total nerd there and I know everything so I doze off and my teacher could care less.

Hey, let me brag, it's the only class I'm good at :P

Anyway, I hope you like it. I didn't, and it kind of depressed me.

If you don't like character death, don't worry. You just keep reaadddiinngg…

-kiki

P.S: Criticism is welcome. –Smiley face that this program reads but in FanFic it comes out as an ugly blank square-

P.P.S: Oh, and also, Max is typing all of this in present time, in the hospital.

* * *

_**Realization Letter**_

_Dear Fang,_

They shot you.

They shot you, and now you're dying.

Can you hear me? I don't know. Will you ever hear me again? No.

According to the doctor, you might never hear again. You might turn out deaf. You will never hear anything in your entire life, however much longer that can be.

I look at you in your hospital bed, breathing harshly. I sigh and shake my head. I can't believe even after being attacked by dumb ass Flyboys you can still worry in a semi-coma.

Pre-coma.

Whatever coma.

It still has the word 'coma' in it. It still sucks.

I look over to the door that is now being open. "Hi, Nudge," I greet her, trying to sound like I am not dying inside. Trying to sound like I just don't want to lie down next to you, and wake up at the same time as you.

Whoa.

Scratch that.

"What are you doing in Fang's laptop, Max?" she asks me. I ponder.

Should I really tell her the truth? Or lie about the situation? I really wish you could silently help me here, like you always do.

"I'm right behind you, you know that?" she whispers. I am startled, but keep typing, managing a smile.

"Why are you writing everything I say down?" she asks me, still whispering as if she could wake you.

If she could, I'd tell her to scream senseless. Though I know that wouldn't help.

"Aw, Max," she says, obviously reading what I am typing now.

'Nudge, I would like to answer, but if I talk and type at the same time, I might mess up.' I type for her. She giggles.

"That's alright. Now seriously, why do you keep typing everything I say down?" she asks me once again.

I sigh. 'It's for Fang to know what he's missing while in a Whatever coma. I want him to not miss out on anything, no matter what you say. Especially because he might never hear again.' I explain.

She still reads, and finally smiles. "Ah. Then," she sits next to me, and…

I take the laptop away from her. This is Nudge. Hi Fang! Hopefully, Max won't chicken out and not give this to you afterwards.

"Hey!" she complains, and I chuckle. Poor Max. I wonder what she will write next? Anyway, I got this from her to tell you I really miss you. We all miss you. You'll see that life isn't really interesting for us if you're not here. It's like, you're the missing gap, and the missing gap is missing. Get it? 'Cause you're so silent and all?

"Nudge, I don't think he wants and explanation for something that actually needs no explaining." Max tells me softly. I grin and nod, and am about to hand her back the laptop. Bye, Fang.

Well, after that interesting short segment from Nudge, I am alone once again. I just told her to go get me some coffee.

Ha, now don't make fun of me. I need coffee now. You just cause me so much stress. I swear, someday you're going to give me gray hairs while I'm just hitting puberty.

Gah, I can already imagine you saying some stupid comeback in return. I wish you could actually say it. Hey, Fang? If you can still talk after being deaf, can you say a stupid comeback for something I said right now? Or back then? Depends on when you're reading it.

See? You confuse me.

The door creaks open once again, and I peek from the corner of my eye to find Iggy walking in.

"Hey, Igs," I say, while staring at the laptop screen. Iggy pauses a bit and listens to my typing.

"What are you doing?" he asks curiously. I keep typing and don't know if to say it and type it while I say it, or say it and then type it but waste time as I try to write Iggy's words. And I can't type it for him, because, well, he can't see.

Unless the room is white. I look around. Nope. It's more of a pastel…

"Hello?" Iggy calls. I grin apologetically, then remember he can't see it. "Sorry Igs," I say, trying not to mess up as I type. "I'm writing a letter to Fang telling him exactly what happens as he's in a Whatever coma." I explain yet again.

He snorts. "A whatever coma?" he asks. He waits for me to finish typing this, and first I type my response. "Yes, Iggy, a Whatever coma. I don't remember what the doctor said, and no, I don't want to know." I answer him now.

He chuckles and sits next to me. "Want to type something in for me?" he asks. I nod. "Sure." I agree. He clears his throat.

"Fang," he starts. "Now I know you got shot by a couple of Flyboys. But, hey, I know you'll come out of it man. I can practically feel Max stifling laughter of your accident right about now…" "Don't say that, Iggy! Liar!" I yell. Don't believe him, Fang. I…care about you. Yeah.

"Kidding, kidding. So Fang; so far me and Gazzy can't make bombs in here. Turns out, this freaking hospital is 'Safely Removed from Fire Hazards'. That's stupid, right?! It's like, removing a stove from a kitchen just 'cause it has fire and it's a danger. How will you cook then? Just like here. How do you let people make bombs then?"

"Okay, Iggy," I interrupt, a bit annoyed truthfully. "I think he gets the point. Why don't you write him a 'get well' card instead? I'm sure he'll read that when he has the time."

Iggy makes a mock offended look. "Fine." He agrees, standing up. "I will. And it'll be like a three page report of bombs. I'll bet he'll enjoy it more than your little autobiography."

He stomps out the room.

I chuckle. Autobiography? That's not what this is…right?

You squirm, and mumble something. I didn't quite catch it, because I'm typing as you mumble. I pause.

Did you say my name? Or was that my imagination? Probably my imagination. Right? You tell me when you wake.

If you wake.

Please wake, Fang.

I sigh and my stomach rumbles. Grr. I'm sorry, Fang, I don't want to go, but the stomach wants what the stomach wants.

I get up, doing the best I can in typing while carrying and walking with the laptop. This isn't easy.

Gah! It almost fell off my hands.

I sit down in the chairs outside, just to write a bit more. Like I said, I don't want you to miss out on anything.

"Max, how's Fang?" I hear Gazzy ask behind me. I smile, still typing, as I have done with the past two flock members.

"He's much the same," I answer gloomily. No point in hiding my doom and gloom, right?

Gah. Corny, corny rhyme.

Iggy says something, but I didn't quite catch it. I ask him to repeat that.

"I said; Is he still mumbling your name? It usually makes him a bit better." He tells me this as if it's no big deal. I stop breathing for a second. Have you mumbled my name before, Fang? Does it really make you feel better?

Ay ay ay! My head hurts.

"Uh, no," I answer quickly, and he shrugs, returning to mind his own business.

I try not to laugh. Oh, Fang. It's you turn to be teased endless once you wake.

I look around and spot Angel. Well, she's better than nothing.

"Hey, sweetie?" I call, not lking away from the screen. She looks up at me with sad, tear-filled eyes that put a lump in my throat.

I'll be right back, Fang, I promise.

Hi Fang! Its angel. Not that you would not know because I cant really type well but im gona try ok? I love you fang and I miss you. Why cant you just wake up? And as much as she tries to deny it to herself max misses you the most. Because I know a secret not even she knows. But that doesn't matter rite now, what maters is that you wake up. So I beg you please wake up fang, please…oh, max is back. I took that long to type. I giggle. Max explained it all to me. Max looks down to see what im doing and smiles. "I didn't know you could type. We should get you up in fangs blog huh?" I giggle and hand her the laptop.

Well, Fang, there you have it. In Ange'sl own words how much she misses you. You little ungrateful son of a gun better come back to life and tell me how much you hate me for letting them shoot you. You better, I'm warning you.

Aw, great, I'm crying.

God, Fang! Don't you get it?! I _need_ you, Fang! And I don't mean lying almost lifelessly on a bed, I mean I need you here, with me, next to me, holding me, telling me it's going to be okay…

Loving me…

Loving me as you always do, Fang. Loving me silently and powerfully as you always do. I need you to continue Fang. And I hope you get to read this, because I'm finally admitting it;

I love you.

-Max (and the flock)

2:03 A.M: Hi Fang! It's Nudge again. Wow, I read the letter. That's…unexpected. But hey, it's true. Max is asleep in your room right now, like every other night. I wonder if you'll wake up anytime soon. If you do…just know that we all cooperated in this letter. And it means a lot; Max finally realized what she feels for you.

* * *

There you have it. The first, boring part of the two-shot. Next is even more boring -.-

Bah, I suck. But I'd still like at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter. Thank you :)


	2. Love Miracles

_I had definitely forgotten this was a two shot._

_I started checking all my stories, and I noticed this one didn't say "complete", so I was like "Maybe I should change that…" but then I noticed this was a two shot and I'm like, WOOPS! So I came running here to do a next chapter. :]_

_So don't kill me._

_Haha, enjoy :)_

_This is not a letter, by the way. But it is present time and is Third Person's POV. The third person is an innocent bystander that just happens to be invisible, can read minds, and her fanfiction pen name is maximumcullenxxx. Guess :P_

* * *

_**Part Two—Love Miracles**_

Max sighs as she shifts her weight towards the right, putting her head lightly on top of her numb hand.

It has been about a month since Max wrote the letter to Fang, finally admitting what she truly feels about him. She hasn't dared to go and print it out. That would mean staying away from Fang; she doesn't want to risk it.

Iggy has offered many times to go print it out for her. Max always refuses for the reason that he might pick up some materials to make a bomb. Not that he hasn't found a way by right now, Max thinks.

She looks over to Fang, who's been the same. Her eyes fill up with tears. She walks over to him and gently strokes his cheek with her thumb. "Wake up, Fang." She whispers. "Please." She adds, before kissing him lightly on his lips.

She has done this quite a few times now. She's not afraid of it anymore; that is, until Fang wakes. She won't do it, and she might even scratch out the whole realization part.

But she promised to put every little detail he missed. So she is going to leave it there.

She closes her eyes and breathes out. "I need coffee," she mumbles, becoming an addict to it. She strokes Fang's cheek once more before walking out of the room.

* * *

Fang doesn't know what happened to him, so when he opens his eyes, it's like he was asleep and it is a normal day at a cave.

He yawns unconsciously, and sits up, puzzled by where he is.

He looks around, tilting his head to the side. This room…it seems familiar to him. Has he been in here before? It is a strange pulse of déjà vu.

He tries to speak, but to his surprise, he can't hear himself.

He brings his hands up to his ears, feeling to see if he has anything covering them. Nothing.

He tries not to panic, as he tries to call the name of Max.

Yet he hears nothing.

He panics now.

Where is Max? What is wrong with him? Why isn't anyone here with him in this familiar room? He needs someone. Someone to help him. He's scared.

That's an understatement.

He cries and cries to no avail, trying to see if he can hear himself. Maybe it is temporary?

He finally recognizes the room. Hospital. A hospital, he's in a hospital bed…

His heart starts racing. He remembers it now. All of it. How the Erasers…they all had guns. One of them was about to shoot Max…how much he dreaded that happening…then he got in her way…

But where is Max? Is she okay? She has to be. She needs to be. What happened with the Erasers.

He tries calling Max's name again.

He needs to know that if he's not going to be okay, she will.

* * *

Max sighs as she comes back to the room. Like every other day, the rest of the flock are all sitting down murmuring quietly to each other.

Until Iggy abruptly stands up.

Max looks at him, puzzled. "Iggy?" she asks. "Is everything ok—"

Iggy holds up a finger to all of them, making them be quiet. Max's heart is racing more than it has ever raced.

"Fang," Iggy whispers. "It's Fang."

Nudge perks up, saying, "What's Fang?"

"_That's_ Fang," Iggy points at the hospital door. Max frowns.

"Yes, Iggy," she tells him. "Fang has been in that room for more than a month now."

Iggy shakes his head and yells, "He's awake! I hear him!"

Max drops the coffee she is holding and gapes. She barely has time to let what Iggy said sink in before she is running towards the room.

The door opens, and sure enough, there is Fang, looking panicked.

Max's eyes instantly fill with tears. Fang is awake. Fang is okay. Fang is _alive_.

* * *

Fang's eyes settle on Max before he calms down. Max. Her face, so beautiful…she is alive and well. That is all that matters to him right now. He doesn't care about anything else right now. Only Max.

Max mouths one word; "Fang."

Tears overflow her perfect features before she runs towards him and hug him. He feels her shaking all over, and he hugs her tight. Was he out that long?

Fang feels a vibration of some sort, but doesn't really know of what. He decides to ignore it. All that matters right now is Max. His life. His love.

Max suddenly pulls away with a terrified expression. Her lips read Fang's name, but is she still mouthing? He cocks his head. He can't hear her.

Max mouths something else, but he doesn't know what. He shrugs to her, letting her know what Max fears the most;

He can't hear.

It finally dawns on him. He can't hear. He won't be able to hear Max's beautiful voice ever again.

* * *

Max's face twist into horror as the rest of the flock enters the room, cheering and greeting Fang. But Max doesn't stop staring at Fang. Fang can't hear her. Fang is deaf. So the doctors weren't lying.

Max eyes are starting to glisten with tears as she calms the flock down, ready to give them the news. She holds his hands and mouths ever so slowly, 'It's okay.'

* * *

_It's not okay,_ Fang thinks. He's deaf. He can't hear Max. He can't hear anyone. Anymore. He doesn't want to be deaf, as much as he won't admit it. He doesn't.

The doctors rush in with Gazzy, and the Gasman points at Fang and says something with tears in his eyes. The doctors look at Fang and nod.

'How are you feeling?' one female doctor asks slowly. Fang reads her lips and tries to reply. "Fine,"

Apparently, he said it out loud.

The female doctor nods and says something to the other doctors. They all shake their heads and leave the room. The doctor says something to Max and leaves the room as well.

Max shakes her head, tears flowing silently—well, for him, anyway—down her cheeks.

The flock all comfort her, except for Angel, who is hugging Fang now and sobbing hysterically. He feels the sobs.

Fang pats Angel's hair and shushes her.

Before he know it, Angel is asleep in his arms.

The rest of the flock are all asleep, too, in the whole room, some on the floor and others in the couches.

Fang sighs and looks at Max.

* * *

Max is careful to not look Fang in the eye or she will cry even more. So she takes Angel from Fang's arms and lays her next to Nudge on the sofa bed.

Then Max looks around to find a place to sleep. She can't even look at Fang because of the embarrassment. That is, until she hears a soft pat on the bed.

She turns around to see Fang smiling slightly, his hand patting the area next to him on the bed. Max gulps but does as he asks (or—pantomimes?), knowing she'd do anything to say sorry.

She lays next to Fang on the bed and stares at him for a while. Then she sighs. Hey, if she can build up the courage to lay next to him in the bed, why not to show him the letter?

"I wrote something for you," she mouths slowly and silently. Fang's eyes narrow as he contemplates what she just says, and he finally nods.

Max grabs the laptop from under the bad and brings it up to her lap. It is already turned on, so she scrolls to her documents and there is only one thing there.

It read 'LETTER TO FANG', and she takes a deep breath, hesitantly opening the word document.

She hands the laptop to Fang, who smiles slightly at Max before he starts reading the letter.

Max stares at Fang, reading every expression carefully. His face starts with a rueful expression.

He lightly smiles and glances at Max. Max looks at the letter, as Fang points to an area. Max tries to act casual, like it meant nothing.

_I look over to the door that is now being open. "Hi, Nudge," I greet her, trying to sound like I am not dying inside. Trying to sound like I just don't want to lie down next to you, and wake up at the same time as you._

Max glares at him and motions him to keep reading. He has a slight smirk on his face, but continues to read.

He smiles again, but this time I don't bother to ask why. Or, find out why, really.

Fang then chuckles quietly, and Max doesn't resist the urge to see what he is reading.

"_Hey!" she complains, and I chuckle. Poor Max. I wonder what she will write next? Anyway, I got this from her to tell you I really miss you. We all miss you. You'll see that life isn't really interesting for us if you're not here. It's like, you're the missing gap, and the missing gap is missing. Get it? 'Cause you're so silent and all?_

Max grins and shakes her head. That's Nudge for you.

Fang keeps reading, and chuckles again. He looks over at Max, and whispers with some difficulty, "Coffee?"

Max blushes. She expected to say something witty back, but not now. Not now that it is all true.

Fang keeps smiling throughout the whole letter, and suddenly, his face twists into hurt.

Max looks down. What he is reading now, she doesn't know. But she doesn't dare look at his eyes. If it causes him hurt, she can't handle it either.

Max feels two fingers tilt her face up, her eyes meeting Fang's. His dark eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones, making her stir with different emotions inside. What now? She wonders.

Before she has time to ask, Fang's arms are around her, his lips pressed softly and gently on hers.

Max freezes for a moment, but then decides to go with the flow. She sowed him the letter, right? She's kissed him in his lips, right? So why not kiss him, fully awake?

Her hands tangle into his hair, pulling his face closer to her. His lips taste good, even after all the time of not having anything to drink, eat…they taste like grape…

Too soon, Fang pulls away, breathing heavily. He kisses Max's jaw, then trails kisses down her neck, and say, "I love you, too, Max."

Max sighs contently as he grabs Fang's face with both of her hands and makes him look at him. She takes a deep breath and whispers;

* * *

"I really do love you, Fang,"

Fang freezes and stares at Max. No. He has to be dreaming. He didn't just hear Max say that.

Max freezes, too, and blushes. Her lips mouth something else, but he can't hear it.

Fang tilts he had to his again. He heard her. He is sure.

He heard her say the words he wished she had for years now. And he smiles slightly, pressing his lips to hers again.

This is the last thing Fang heard for a long, long time. But he wasn't the one to complain.

* * *

_Told you it would be worse than the last chapter. But oh, well._

_I'm so sorry it took so long, and I hate myself for it._

_Thanks to__** rootlessdream**__ for her wonderful suggestions! :D_

_Now, I'm a strong believer of Fang and Max never saying 'I love you' out loud, but the story demanded it. Haha._

_Anyway, review? :D_

_Please and thank you!_


End file.
